


Napkin Treaty

by purplefox



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Luffy's been coming to this place for a few years and this is the first time he's seen this cook
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 5
Kudos: 108





	Napkin Treaty

Luffy had been to this dinner plenty of times but this was the first time he had seen this cook. It was hard not to stare at him. He had a different kind of energy to him. A different sort of focus. He loved what he was doing. Luffy could see how familiar he was with the owner and the others.

Four years he had been coming to this place and this was the first time that Luffy was seeing this cook. Every day was truly as Shanks said. Luffy looked down into his plate before he pulled the basket of bread closer to himself. Ace mumbled at that but he just took Sabo’s.

“Come on at least pretend to be mature.” Sabo muttered as he tilted his head. “Sanji! Could you bring us some more bread?”

“You know him?” Luffy kept his voice low as he made the contents in the basket disappear. “I haven’t seen him before Sabo.”

“Huh?” Sabo glanced back at him. “Sanji’s always- oh yeah.” Sabo laughed. “Those crazy hours he works and the crazy hours we work. This is your first time seeing Sanji? He’s two years older than you Luffy.”

“Don’t give him any trouble.” Ace muttered as he rocked back his chair. “He might be a cook but he’s just as strong as that old man. Most likely stronger. He’s a cook but don’t do anything stupid Luffy. There’s a line.”

“I know.” He was fine with that except… there was something different about him. Luffy stayed silent as the man came by their table. He didn’t even give Sabo or Ace a scared look and he obviously knew them.

“Ace. Sabo.” Sanji placed the basket on the table before he smiled. “I hope we will be paid this time by you and not by Dragon or Whitebeard.” His eye darted to Luffy. “This is the brother?”

“Luffy.” Ace bit one of the fresh loaves. “Our totally crazy. Our very insane little brother.”

“Garp’s grandson.” Sanji eyed him for a few moments. “We have your grandpa in here very often. He complains about you. A lot.” Sanji chuckled. “It’s strange that I’ve heard so much about you but this is the first time you meet me.”

“I’ve been coming here all the time.” Luffy sat back as he watched Sanji. “I’ve never seen you here before.”

“I work mornings and sometimes late nights. I go to University.” Sanji took up the empty basket of bread. “You know. You might not know anything about me but I know a lot of people that you know. I know what you are Monkey D. Luffy.” He looked over his shoulder. “Thanks for keeping the idiots in this area in line.”

And then he was gone. He had waltzed back to the counter and then through the kitchen door before Luffy could even say anything. He glanced at his brothers but Sabo and Ace had taken that time to make the other appetizers disappear. “Who is he?”

“Luffy.” Sabo grinned before he took up his water. “Even for my precious little brother I don’t give away information for free. If you were to come home with me-“

“No.” Luffy didn’t want to be under his father. He glanced at Ace but Ace’s eyes were on the ceiling. “Ace.”

“If Sabo won’t spoil you I certainly won’t.” He smiled. “You’ll have to figure this one out on your own Luffy. Good luck.” Luffy slumped back in his chair with a sigh.

X

“You’re smoking.” Luffy told the cook. Sanji paused where he stood and slowly turned o face Luffy. He lifted his hand to his mouth again before he blew out a long plume of smoke.

“So it seems.” He smiled. “Luffy. We meet again.”

“It’s hard to believe our paths never crossed until now.” Luffy admitted as he watched him. “I figured something else out. You’re close with Mingo’s group right?”

“Nope.” Sanji chuckled. “That colourful bastard wishes he could get close to me.” He turned to the side and blew out more smoke. “You found out about Law?”

“He’s a doctor.” And someone that Luffy sort of knew. Law’s group weren’t official but they were not wasting time either. He had no clue what they were trying to do but they mostly kept to themselves. They were involved with plenty of little clinics but Luffy didn’t understand why.

“You’re hunting me down.” Sanji laughed. “Do I interest you?” He smiled. “I didn’t know I could catch a young master.” His steps were fluid when he walked up to Luffy. He was taller but- there was just something in the way he watched Luffy. “How was it? The meal you had last time.”

“Amazing. I was sad there was no more.” Luffy admitted. The happiness that flashed in Sanji’s blue eyes made him smile. “Oh. So you made it?”

“One of these days.” Sanji smiled before he adjusted Luffy’s coat. “I’ll have my own restaurant. If I made it in your territory Monkey D. Luffy. Will you come visit me?” He was gone before Luffy could figure out a reply.

X

“They still have territory.” Luffy said softly as he watched Sanji peel apples. “The Vinsmokes.” Sanji twitched before he sighed and continued what he was doing. “Why did you run?”

“Why don’t you go under Dragon?” Sanji laughed softly. “Ah the two things are so different we can’t even dream of comparing them.” He tossed the peeled apples into a pot of water before he moved to where Luffy sat. “Luffy.” He said softly. “Don’t bite off more than you can chew. Grow your group slowly.”

“I really don’t get where you stand.” Luffy admitted as he sat up. “But I do know something. When they try to take you from me. I’ll break them.” He frowned at Sanji’s laugh. “Sanji I’m serious.”

“I know you are.” Sanji laughed softly. “Luffy.” He cupped Luffy’s face before he pressed their foreheads together. “That’s why I’m so happy.” He stared into Luffy’s eyes before he sighed. “That beast instinct is a double edged sword.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Luffy mumbled before Sanji kissed his cheek. “Sanji.”

“Something like this shouldn’t spark anything.” He pointed out before he dodged Luffy’s grab. “I’ve told you many times. Not around the food.”

“Did you know?” Luffy asked when Sanji made it safely back to the stove. “The first day.”

“I wasn’t sure then.” Sanji looked over his shoulder. “It was such an intense stare you see.” He opened the oven and Luffy’s stomach growled. “And then… someone stole my cigarette and took a puff and gave it back. I knew you were serious then.” He walked back with the finished ham before he placed it on the table. “Now then.” He smiled. “Let’s enjoy the time that we have Luffy.”


End file.
